His Life
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Kehidupan yang selalu dianggap memuakkan justru membawa Sasuke menemukan cinta sejatinya.


Summary : Kehidupan yang selalu dianggap memuakkan justru membawa Sasuke menemukan cinta sejatinya.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**Pair : Sasuke x (Rahasia)**

**Warning : Typo, garing dan ancur?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mulai besok, kau tinggal bersama Madara, beliau adalah saudara jauh kita."

Deg...

Firasat buruk mulai menjalar dalam pikiran pemuda tampan berambut raven ini.  
>Sungguh, saat ini sulit sekali untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar.<br>Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi tega berkata demikian, seolah ingin mengusir Sasuke dari rumah.  
>Pasti ada maksud yang tersirat dari lontaran kata dari sang kakak, Sasuke berusaha mengusir segala prasangka buruk yang telah menyelubungi pikirannya.<p>

"Apa?" Sasuke berusaha menekan reaksi keterkejutannya dengan tetap memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, meski kini benaknya telah berkecamuk rasa heran disertai perasaan tak nyaman.

"Madara akan membiayai kuliahmu, Sasuke." Sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto menjawbab pertanyaan si bungsu disertai senyuman manis, seolah tiada beban dalam pikiran ibu cantik ini, gaya gemulainya yang terkesan dibuat-buat membuat Sasuke merasa eneg.

Sasuke membuang muka, seakan malas dengan alur pembicaraan yang mengarah pada menumpukan kehidupannya kepada orang lain.  
>Bukankan Sasuke adalah anak kandung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto? Tapi mengapa kini mereka berencana untuk melepaskan tanggung jawab dengan menitipkan Sasuke pada saudara jauhnya?<br>Sasuke memang bukan seorang bocah cilik lagi, kini ia genap berusia dua puluh tahun.  
>Dengan alasan itulah Sasuke kukuh atas pendiriannya untuk tidak menyetujui rencana keluarganya.<p>

"Cih! Aku tidak mau!" tandasnya dingin. Memangnya siapa itu Madara? Kenal saja tidak.

"Sasuke, keadaan keluarga kita sudah cukup terpuruk, jika kau tinggal bersama paman Madara setidaknya beban sedikit berkurang, ibu juga bisa berhemat beras," ucap Itachi dengan nada santai, tanpa sedikitpun tersirat perasaan bersalah di benaknya, sukses membuat sang Uchiha bungsu bagai dihantam barbel tepat di atas kepalanya.  
>Ya. Meskipun kini tak ada ekspresi apapun yang terlukis di raut wajah Sasuke, tetap kokoh akan wajah datar.<br>Sungguh hebat menyembunyikan isi hati.  
>Itulah salah satu keunggulan turun temurun dari keluarga Uchiha. Emosi dan ekspresi terkontrol sempurna tanpa cela.<p>

"Hah! Aku beban kau bilang? Yang benar saja." Sasuke menyeringai, berusaha menutupi perasaan kesalnya, berupaya menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali. Ya. Saat ini ia ingin melepaskan sepatunya dan ingin melemarkannya pada wajah keriput milik Itachi, ingin sekali ia memberi tanda jejak kaki di wajah itu.  
>Namun, mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang tak akan terbakar emosi karena hal kecil, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk bersikap datar.<p>

"Benar kata kakakmu, Sasuke." ucap Mikoto dengan senyum manis yang menghias paras cantiknya.

DIENGGG...

Lontaran kata-kata lembut itu membawa sejuta bisa mematikan.  
>Sungguh tega! Bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya? Padahal Sasuke adalah putra bungsu yang biasanya selalu ia banggakan.<br>Ingin sekali Sasuke menampar kedua sisi pipinya, hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa ini hanya mimpi.  
>Ya. Ini pasti hanya mimpi.<p>

"Haha... Bahkan ibu sependapat denganku." Seringaian penuh kemenangan menghias wajah Itachi. Dengan santainya ia menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja, menggoyang-goyangkan telapak kakinya, seolah sengaja membakar amarah Sasuke.  
>Sang adik masih sempurna menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya, meski harus berkali-kali menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan dari mulut.<p>

"Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama orang asing," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sengaja ia buat sedingin mungkin membuat Itachi makin menyeringai lebar.  
>"Jangan seperti bayi Sasuke. Kau tak mungkin terus-menerus ditimang ibu, kau harus mandiri." sindir Itachi.<p>

"Apa maksudmu?"

Oh sungguh! Ingin sekali Sasuke menacabik-cabik wajah Itachi, mengoyaknya hingga hancur, jemari-jemari yang terasa gatal mendadak, membuat Sasuke berkali-kali mengepalkan tangannya, bernafsu menghantam wajah keriput yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan.

'Sabar Sasuke Sabar, kau tak ingin mengalami penuaan dini seperti kakakmu kan? Kendalikan emosimu.'

'Bunuh Itachi! Hancurkan wajah keriputnya, lalu gantung dia di Tokyo tower.'  
>Malaikat dan iblis dalam diri Sasuke saling beradu pendapat.<br>Namun tak ada waktu untuk mendengar pendapat dua makhluk tak kasat mata itu.

Kilat kekesalan ia lemparkan pada Itachi yang kini juga tak mau kalah, onyx bertemu onyx, saling menghantam DEATH GLARE, seakan ada kilatan listrik antara kedua mata yang kini saling pandang dengan tajam. Udara di sekitar mereka seakan makin menipis, belaian semilir angin yang menyejukkan jiwa-jiwa yang mulai kesal sama sekali tak datang, perang dingin antara kakak beradik Uchiha masih di puncak ketegangan.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang tinggal bersama paman Madara? Lagipula, kaulah yang ma-kan-nya ba-nyak." Sasuke menekan kata di akhir kalimatnya yang justru membuat Itachi menyunggingkan senyum.  
>"Oh tidak bisa," elak Itachi.<br>"Tempat kerjaku di sebelah rumah kita, tidak mungkin aku pindah ke rumah paman. Lagi pula, aku bisa beli beras sendiri."

Kerutan samar muncul di kening Sasuke.  
>Ya, sepertinya raut kekesalan sudah tak tahan terus bersembunyi di balik wajah datar Sasuke.<br>Semua manusia punya batas kesabaran, bukan? Tak terkecuali untuk Sasuke.

"Ibu juga sudah mengepak baju-bajumu, Sasuke." Mikoto memperlihatkan dua koper berukuran cukup besar pada Sasuke.

DIENGGG. . . .

Habislah sudah.  
>Kadang kita harus percaya pada realita, seorang ibu rumah tangga akan berubah 180 derajat jika mengalami keterpurukan ekonomi.<br>Sepertinya dewa Jasin tak memihak Sasuke saat ini.

Itachi tersenyum sumringah sambil membelai-belai rambut hitamnya, betapa senangnya Itachi hari ini.  
>Sungguh bukan kakak yang baik, tertawa di atas keterpurukan sang adik.<p>

'Bagus-bagus! Semuanya penghianat!' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Batinnya menyimpan sejuta dendam kesumat.

"Jangan sedih Sasuke, kau pasti hidup senang di sana, pamanmu itu orang kaya." Mikoto membelai lembut rambut raven Sasuke.  
>Apa hanya harta yang bisa membahagiakan? Biarpun makan sesuap singkong berlauk terasi, jika bersama keluarga tercinta, itu pasti terasa nikmat bukan?<p>

Cuih! Meskipun dengan cinta, itu tetap tidak enak.  
>"Haha... Paman Madara juga sudah mengurus kampus baru untukmu, aku akan merindukanmu, adikku sayang." Itachi memasang wajah sendu yang terlihat sangat dibuat-buat, membuat Sasuke merasakan gejolak hebat diperutnya.<br>Mual, ingin sekali ia keluarkan semua isi perutnya saat ini.

Seakan dibuang oleh keluarga sendiri, apa ini karma? Apa salah dan dosa dari Uchiha Sasuke hingga hidupnya kini tak sesempurna dulu?  
>Demi Jasin, demi Kyuubi, dan juga demi Kerbau di kandang tetangga, Sasuke akan bertaubat jika ada dosa yang membuatnya bernasib malang.<p>

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mewah, dapat dilihat bahwa pemiliknya pastilah seorang yang kaya raya, sedikit tercengang saat melihat rumah mewah di depannya, belum pernah ia lihat rumah sebesar ini. Bulir-bulir keringat tergelincir dari pelipisnya, tak heran karena Sasuke baru saja turun dari bus antar kota yang penuh sesak, ditambah dengan dua tas koper berukuran ekstra besar yang kini dibawanya.  
>Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, Sasuke berjalan menuju teras rumah.<p>

"Wah... Rupanya sudah datang." Seorang pria paruh baya membuka daun pintu, senyum sumringah seolah memberi ucapan selamat datang bagi Sasuke, membuat pemuda pemilik mata onyx itu sedikit heran, mengapa pria tua itu langsung tau bahwa ia sudah sampai, padahal Sasuke belum menekan bel?  
>Hah <em>whatever<em> lah.

"Kau pasti lelah kan? Ayo cepat masuk."

"Hn."

"Sai... Sasuke sudah datang." Teriak Madara, tak lama kemudian sosok anak muda berkulit pucat pasi berjalan kearahnya, pandangan Sasuke seketika terpaku pada sosok pucat itu, mengamati dengan seksama mata onyx yang indah itu, hidung mancung bak bintang film Hollywood, serta bibir kecilnya yang seksi.  
>Tunggu! Kenapa Sasuke terpukau pada seseorang berwajah pucat itu? Yah, tentu saja karena ciri-ciri dari sosok pucat itu mengingatkannya pada ciri-cirinya sendiri.<br>Bahkan Sasuke juga sering terpukau saat menatap refleksinya di cermin. Secara, makhluk Tuhan paling seksi gitu.  
>Dan selama ini Sasuke belum pernah mengagumi kerupawanan orang lain.<br>Yang benar saja, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa terpukau tanpa alasan yang masuk akal.

"Aku Sai, salam kenal." Sai mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan malas, namun pada akhirnya ia menjabat tangan pucat itu, meski hanya sekilas.

"Oh... Ternyata ini yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke, yang kini telah jatuh miskin dan-"

"UCHIHA SAI! Di mana sopan santunmu? Ayah tau bahwa kini keluarga Sasuke jatuh miskin, perusahannya bangkrut, ekonominya semakin menciut, kulit Itachi makin keriput, bahkan Fugaku saat ini beralih profesi menjadi tukang becak dan pencari rumput, tapi jangan bahas hal itu di depan Sasuke, itu tidak sopan!" Dengan nafas yang memburu Madara melontarkan kata bernada menggurui.  
>Tak menyadari dengan apa yang telah ia lontarkan bisa saja mengoyak batin Sasuke.<p>

Hening seketika.

Wajah datar Sai dan juga Sasuke kini mati-matian menahan _sweatdrop_ tingkat tinggi.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Madara menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

Nging...

"..."

"Tobi anak baik."

Dan dari mana datangnya pemuda sok imut yang kini tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah mereka?

Nging...

Tak ada yang peduli.

"Errr... Ayo ku antar ke kamarmu, Sasuke." Sai mengangkat salah satu tas koper milik Sasuke, membawanya menuju salah satu kamar di rumahnya.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke, tidak sopan!

~~~ "Nah, ini kamarmu, dan kamarku ada di sebelah, jika butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku, oh ya, kamar mandi di lantai atas hanya ada satu, letaknya di sebelah kamarku," jelas Sai yang hanya ditanggapi dengan jawaban "Hn." oleh Sasuke.  
>Oh, bagus sekali!<p>

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, nyamankan dirimu, Sasuke." Sai tersenyum manis, dan Sasuke tau jelas bahwa itu hanyalah senyum palsu.  
>Sasuke membuang muka, sungguh muak melihat tampang Sai yang begitu sok ramah padanya.<br>Sai keluar dari ruangan, dibarengi dengan pintu yang kini tertutup rapat.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang sangat nyaman.  
>Ya. Sasuke sangat menikmatinya, secara biasanya dia hanya tidur dengan beralaskan tikar, dan itu terjadi tiga tahun lamanya, bayangkan saja, selama tiga tahun berturut-turut hanya tidur beralaskan tikar, masuk angin dan kembung?<br>Sudah biasa.  
>Tapi Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang yang pintar, dan orang pintar minum Tolak ang*n.<p>

.

.

Pagi datang.  
>Mentari telah nampak meski masih terlihat malu-malu, sinaran jingga nan lembut itu mulai menerobos masuk sela-sela jendela kamar yang ditempati Sasuke, aroma embun pagi melengkapi cerahnya pagi ini.<br>Apa secerah hati Sasuke? Mungkin tidak.  
>Karenda ekspresinya masih tetap datar-datar saja.<p>

Sasuke kini sedang berkutat di depan cermin, menatap bayangannya yang selalu nampak rupawan, lihat saja mata onyx yang indah, hidung mancung bak bintang film Hollywood serta bibirnya yang begitu seksi.  
>Oh kami-sama... Hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke tetap bertahan hidup dalam kondisi apapun, bisa dibilang cermin adalah penyemangat jiwanya.<p>

Wajah tampan? Cek Baju rapi? Cek Sepatu baru? Cek _perfact_  
>Ya, meskipun barang-barang yang ia pakai itu didapat dari lemari yang tersedia di kamarnya, mungkin itu semua milik Sai.<p>

Sebodo amat! Yang penting tampan.

Siap pergi ke kampus.  
>Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," sapaan Sai disertai senyum kecil. Mata onyx menyipit saat tersenyum, tak lelahkah seorang Sai yang selalu tersenyum di manapun dan kapanpun? Tak heran jika wajahnya mulus tanpa keriput, karena tiap hari terapi anti penuaan dini dengan tersenyum, Itachi harus tau fakta ini.

Sasuke menatap sinis pada sosok Sai, sorot tajam matanya seolah berkata 'Dasar sok akrab!'

Diam-diam mata Sasuke menatap sosok di hadapannya, entah mengapa makin dilihat makin mirip saja pemuda itu dengannya, mata onyx yang indah, hidung mancung bak bintang film Hollywood serta bibirnya yang begitu seksi.  
>Hey... Mengapa bisa semirip itu?<br>Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.

"Ayo... Kita berangkat."

"Hn." Lagi-lagi itu yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tidak sopan!

"Tobi anak baik, Tobi berangkat sama-sama."

Ngingg. . . .  
>Tak ada yang peduli.<p>

"Ayo, Sasuke." Sai melenggang diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya, meninggalkan remaja imut bernama Tobi yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kakak... Jangan tinggalkan aku." Dengan tampang cemberut Tobi berusaha menyusul sang kakak yang telah lebih dulu melenggang pergi.  
>Kesal, sangat kesal.<br>Siapa yang tidak kesal jika keberadaannya selalu saja tidak dianggap?  
>'Sebagai sang adik yang tak dianggap Tobi hanya bisa, mencoba mengalah, menahan setiap amarah.' Sebuah lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering dialunkan oleh remaja berparas imut ini.<p>

oOo

.

.

Sai tak kuasa menahan _sweatdrop_ tingkat tinggi saat mendapati ayahnya, Uchiha Madara yang kini tengah tengkurep di atas sofa ruang tengah sambil memegangi punggung, rintihan kecil keluar dari bibirnya seolah menahan sakit tiada tara.

"Ayah... Encoknya kambuh lagi ya?" Senyum menghias paras rupawan Sai, seoalah tak ada sedikitpun rasa empati di benaknya.  
>Sungguh anak yang berbakti!<p>

"Iya, haduh, kau boleh bawa mobil sendiri saat ini, haduh, tapi ingat! Antarkan adikmu ke sekolah dulu." Madara merogoh saku celananya dengan susah payah, meraih benda kecil berupa kunci kontak dan melemparkannya pada Sai.

"Wah... Bawa mobil sendiri. Kalau begitu, lebih baik ayah kena encok tiap hari." Bagai makhluk suci yang tak memiliki dosa, wajah Sai dengan polosnya melontarkan kata yang membuat sang Madara Uchiha naik pitam. Demi Jashin, dosa apa yang membuat Madara memiliki anak macam Sai? Jika bukan karena mendiang istrinya yang berwasiat agar menjaga buah hatinya, mungkin Sai sudah di lempar ke kawah gunung merapi. Lumayan tumbal pesugihan.

Madara meraih asbak keramik di meja, bersiap melemparkan benda tumpul itu pada wajah lugu milik Sai.

"DASAR ANAK DURHAKAAAA."  
>Asbak keramik yang mengkilat itu melayang di udara.<br>"Oops!" Sai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, refleks berjongkok untuk menghindari hantaman benda tumpul itu.

JEDUAAAK...

Dahi Sai tak benjol, juga tak sakit, lalu bunyi apa barusan?  
>Perlahan Sai mengolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya.<br>Raut wajah datar tanpa ekspresi tetap menghias paras tampan Sasuke. "Errr. . . Sakit Sasuke?"  
>Ada perasaan bersalah di benak Madara, hantaman yang serharunya mengenai anak laknatnya ternyata salah sasaran.<p>

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan wajah datar.  
>Bohong!<br>Fakta telah mengatakan bahwa dahi Sasuke kini telah membiru.

Nyut... Nyut... Nyut...  
>Kening Sasuke seolah berdenyut.<br>Sakit? Sangat!  
>Jangan pegang jangan merintih.<br>Jaga IMAGE Sasuke.

"... Ayo berangkat," ucap Sai santai, dengan raut wajah yang dihias senyum sejuta arti.  
>Tak ada kata maaf tak ada rasa bersalah, begitulah seorang Sai, yang dengan santainya menganggap bahwa tak ada apapun yang terdajadi.<p>

"Hn."

oOo

.

Memasuki mobil sedan warna hitam milik Madara membuat Sasuke teringat akan sosok Blacky, mobil _sport_ kesayangannya, tapi karena kebangkrutan perusahaan ayahnya telah memaksanya menjual si Blacky ke tukang loak.  
>Mengenaskan!<p>

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu!"

"Tidak usah." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Kenapa juga harus pakai sabuk pengaman jika si pengemudi hanyalah seorang yang lembek?

"Terserah kau." Sai memacu mobil sedan hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menerobos jalanan kota Tokyo yang lumayan ramai, dengan lincahnya tangan dan kakinya mempermainkan pedal gas dan setir mobil, serta melalui tikungan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan.  
>Sasuke tampak tegang seketika, namun hanya sekejap, karena Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang ahli memanipulasi keadaan.<br>Reaksinya kembali datar meski kini jantungnya berdebar kecang.  
>Bagai menaiki sebuah <em>jet coaster<em>.

Kampus Shirokane.

BRAKKK!  
>Sasuke membanting pintu mobil dengan keras, merasa kesal dengan cara gila Sai saat mengemudi. pelajaran bagi Sasuke, jangan melihat orang dari luarnya saja.<br>Seorang Sai yang terlihat lembek ternyata kemampuannya seperti Michael Schumache sang pemegang rekor formula satu.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Sai keluar dari mobilnya, lagi-lagi mengobral senyum yang membuat Sasuke muak.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kakak... Kenapa aku tidak diantar ke sekolah?" Tobi meratap dengan wajah sendu, mengharap belas kasihan dari sang kakak.

Hening sekejap... Tak ada sedikitpun jawaban atas keluhan Tobi.  
>Tobi sayang, Tobi malang, sepertinya gantung diri menggunakan tambang merupakan ide yang cukup cemerlang untung mengakhiri penderitaannya.<p>

"Emh... Aku ke toilet dulu ya, Sasuke. Jika kau lapar ke kantin saja dulu," ucap Sai kemudian melesat pergi.  
>"Hey, tunggu aku ini kan-" perkataan Sasuke terhenti menyadari bahwa Sai sepertinya tak dapat mendengarnya.<br>Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengikuti kemanapun Sai pergi, mengingat dirinya adalah pendatang baru, dari pada tersesat di kampus yang kelewat besar ini.  
>Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke berusaha mengikuti Sai.<p>

Deg!

Langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat di depan daun pintu toilet yang dimasuki Sai, matanya membulat tak percaya, mendapati tanda yang terpampang di daun pintu adalah toilet Wanita.  
>Sesaat kemudian bibirnya menyeringai, "Cih, ternyata kau mesum juga, benar-benar bermuka dua."<p>

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, sedikit memberi jarak dengan toilet.  
>Yah, dia tak ingin mendapat cap mesum karena berdiri di depan toilet wanita dihari pertamanya kuliah.<p>

Menunggu dalam diam yang didominasi rasa bosan, pemuda raven ini tampak berkali-kali melirik jam _digital_ yang melinkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Satu menit...

Tiga menit...

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

"Ck... Apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya?" Meski berusaha bersikap datar tapi ternyata Sasuke tak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya.  
>Menghentakkan kakinya dengan ritme cepat tanda tak sabar lagi untuk menunggu.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"  
>Sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul dengan tampang tanpa dosa.<br>Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'Cih, seharusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu.'

"Dasar mesum," tandasnya dengan dingin kemudian melenggang meninggalkan Sai yang nampak heran.  
>"Mesum? Apa maksudnya?"<p>

"Hey, Sasuke," panggil Sai.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke."

"SASUKEEEE! Kau salah jalan, itu arah ke gudang."

Tap!  
>Langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika.<br>"Mengapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Sasuke memutar balik langkahnya, yah mau bagaimana lagi? Ia masih asing dengan lingkungan kampus ini.  
>Ya ya kembali berjalan bersama dengan si pucat yang amat sangat memuakkan bagi Sasuke.<br>Semoga sabar dan tawakal, kini hidupnya akan selalu berdampingan dengan Sai, baru sehari bersama Sai sudah membuatnya benar-benar muak, apalagi harus tiap hari?  
>Entah sampai kapan ini terjadi. . .<p>

.

.

.

.

~Tiga bulan kemudian~

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, udara musim panas kini terasa lebih panas dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, rasa panas terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.  
>Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di paras tampannya.<br>Jemarinya meraih remote AC dan menekan tombolnya.  
>"Haaaaahh," helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibirnya saat merasakan hembusan angin sejuk membelai seluruh tubuhnya, rasa panas tergantikan dengan rasa sejuk dan nyaman.<br>Kelopak mata itu makin terasa berat, ia pejamkan mata berniat tidur barang sejenak, tapi segera ia urungkan niatnya menyadari hawa panas yang kembali mendominasi.  
>Bangkit sambil berdecak kesal, ia berjalan mendekati dinding tempat <em>AC<em> dipasang.

"Ck, trnyata rusak," gerutunya kesal.

Sungguh! Sasuke tak tahan akan panasnya hari ini, wajahnya terlihat memerah karena kepanasan.  
>Oh. Tak ada rotan akar pun jadi, tak ada <em>AC<em> kamar mandipun asyik.  
>Melangkah santai menuju kamar mandi, handuk kecil tergantung manis di pundaknya.<p>

'Bak mandi dengan air es, aku datang' batin Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

CKREEEK. . . .

DEG!

Ternyata...  
>Ada orang di dalam...<br>Mata onyx Sasuke membulat lebar, mendapati tubuh indah yang kini di guyur air SHOWER.

"..."

Menelan ludah.  
>Sasuke seolah tak bisa mengedipkan mata.<p>

"... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Gelegar teriakan itu menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Bag. . . Bug. . . Duakkk. . . Prang. . . . Jdiak. . . . Pyaarr. . .

Entah barang apa saja yang telah terlempar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ma-maaf." Sasuke menutup pintu toilet dengan tergesa-gesa, raut wajahnya jelas terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.  
>Kini ekspresi terkejut sangat terlihat dari wajah tampannya, rona merah terlukis jelas, entah apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Sai itu seorang gadis?" Sasuke duduk di samping Tobi yang sedang bermain topeng-topengan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Tobi heran, ia melepas topeng Ultramannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Kakakmu."

"Tentu saja dia seorang gadis."

Sasuke memejamkan mata kemudian menghirup udara dalam-dalam, masih terlihat raut keterkejutan di parasnya.

"Hampir tiga bulan kau tinggal bersama kami, jadi selama itu kau kira kakakku seorang lelaki?"

"Yah... Begitulah..." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Tobi menepuk jidatnya.  
>"Ya ampun Sasuke, kau ini bodoh atau idiot?"<p>

"Mungkin keduanya." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, terbayang jelas ekspresi Sai saat di kamar mandi tadi.  
>Oh kami-sama, harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu Sai nanti?<p>

"Kakakku tidak tomboy, hanya tidak suka berpakaian seperti layaknya gadis, katanya tidak nyaman."

"Begitu ya?" Pikiran Sasuke melayang, bayang-bayang Sai selalu berputar di kepalanya, tubuh putih mulus tanpa cela itu.

'Arrrgghhh... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'  
>Sasuke menjambak rambut ravennya, membuatnya tampak berantakan.<p>

"Tobi... Sasuke... Makannya sudah siap." Suara berat Madara mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari pikirannya.

"Yeeeeh..." Tobi melesat dengan semangat menuju ruang makan, disusul Sasuke yang melangkah ragu, pasti akan bertemu Sai di ruang makan.  
>Jasin! Mengapa Sasuke jadi berdebar?<p>

Duduk dengan ragu, wajah datar kini sulit sekali ia perlihatkan, apalagi Sai yang kini ada di sebelahnya, membuatnya merasa canggung.  
>Sasuke melirik Sai menggunakan sudut matanya, tak jauh dengan kondisi Sasuke, saat ini Sai juga menampakkan ekspresi kaku, benar-benar aneh.<br>Seperti bukan Sai saja.

Mulai menikmati makanannya dengan nuansa hening, sesekali hanya terdengar celotehan Tobi yang diabaikan oleh yang lain.

Greek!

Sai berdiri dari duduknya.  
>"Aku sudah selesai... Aku permisi dulu," ucapnya sopan kemudian meninggalkan meja makan, Madara mengernyitkan dahinya, heran melihat Sai yang selesai lebih dulu, biasanya selesainya paling akhir, secara cara makannya pelan seperti siput.<p>

Greek!

"Aku juga sudah selesai, permisi."

"...?"  
>Kening Madara makin mengerut. Heran.<br>Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Sai?  
>Sepertinya mereka hanya menikmati makan beberapa suap saja.<p>

"Tobi, kenapa mereka?" Bisik Madara yang di tanggapi dengan gelengan kepala oleh Tobi.

.

Sai melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat ketika menyadari bahwa kini Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya.

"Sai, tunggu!"

Tak menyahut, Sai hanya terus mempercepat langkahnya menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sai..." Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sai, yang direspon dengan dihempaskannya tangan Sasuke.  
>Tak kalah, refleks Sasuke membalik tubuh Sai dengan cepat.<br>Sai tersentak kaget.  
>Degup jantungnya tak teratur.<br>Apa? Perasaan apa itu?

"Sai... Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke mencengkeram pundak Sai dengan erat, membuat Sai merasa sedikit nyeri di pundaknya.  
>Mata onyx Sasuke menatap tajam sosok pucat yang kini diam seribu bahasa.<br>Sai menatap mata onyx Sasuke sekilas kemudian segera ia palingkan wajahnya.

"Tatap aku Sai!"

"Tidak!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, entah mengapa kini batinnya merasa tak tenang.  
>"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke yang terdengar penuh penyesalan, membuat Sai yang mendengarnya merasa ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar batinnya.<br>Tak bisa diartikan.

Hening.  
>Sai masih terus terdiam.<br>"Sai... " Jemari Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sai, mengangkatnya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Sai yang tertunduk.

Kedua mata onyx itu saling pandang, menghasilkan getaran tak karuan di jantung masing-masing.  
>Sang Uchiha yang ahli memanipulasi keadaan kini tak berdaya karena gejolak dalam dada.<br>Hal yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam diam, kedua mata yang tak berkedip seolah terhipnotis oleh pesona masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku, Sai," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka.  
>Sai mulai menunjukkan respon dengan menggeleng.<br>"Aku yang salah, karena lupa mengunci pintu."

"Tidak! Aku yang salah karena tak mengetuk pintu."

"Tidak, kau tidak bersalah, Sasuke."

"Aku bersalah."

Hening kembali mendominasi, kedua sosok anak muda yang kini seolah terjebak oleh keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Errr... Hmmtt hahahahaha, baru pertama kali aku melihat wajah seorang Sasuke yang memerah hahahaha." Sai tertawa lepas, menghilangkan kesan kalem yang selama ini melekat padanya.

Sasuke tampak tersenyum tulus, melihat sosok Sai yang tertawa sampai mengeluarkan bulir air mata, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka, mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang melihat pemandangan itu.

Jemari Sasuke kembali menyentuh dagu Sai yang masih sibuk dengan acara tertawanya.

CUP.

Bibir Sasuke menyentuh lembut bibir Sai.  
>Seketika menghentikan tawa Sai yang tadinya meluap-luap.<br>Mata onyx Sai membulat lebar.  
>Ciuman pertamanya direbut. Brengsek!<br>Tapi... Mengapa tak ada rasa murka di hatinya? Padahal yang ia harapkan adalah ciuman pertama yang romantis, disaat matahari tenggelam atau makan malam dengan lilin remang-remang di atas meja.  
>Ah sudahlah... Di manapun ciuman pertama itu, asal dengan orang yang disukai pasti rasanya indah, bukan?<p>

"Uhok-uhuk-uhuk-uhuk."

Seketika dua insan kasmaran itu melepaskan ciumannya.  
>Wajah makin merona mendapati madara dan Tobi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.<p>

"Tak kusangka berhasil secepat ini." Madara tertawa penuh arti.

Sasuke dan Sai mengerutkan dahinya bersamaan tanda tak mengerti.

"Aku memang berniat menjodohkan kalian."

"Ayah?"

"Hahaha... Sudah lama aku curiga dengan wajah mirip kalian, kata orang wajah yang mirip pasti jodoh, dan ternyata itu benar."

Rona merah menghiasi paras Sai.  
>Sedangkan Sasuke?<br>Sepertinya tak bisa menunjukkan wajah datar kali ini.

"Tobi anak baik."

Tak ada yang peduli.

"Ayo, kembali ke ruang makan, kurasa kalian pasti masih lapar." Madara mengambil posisi di antara Sai dan Sasuke kemudian merangkul pundak kedua anak muda itu, melangkah meninggalkan Tobi yang berdiri mematung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks... Hiks... Sebenarnya Tobi anak siapa?" Bulir air mata tergelincir dari kelopak matanya.

"Tentu saja anak ayah." Madara berbalik, berjalan ke arah Tobi dan merangkulnya.  
>"Ayo, kau juga selesaikan makanmu."<p>

"Dasar cengeng." Sai mengacak-acak rambut Tobi, membuatnya semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
>"Wah gawat! Makin cemberut dia, maaf-maaf, besok ku belikan topeng Spiderman."<p>

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Sebuah simpulan senyum menghias paras tampan Sasuke.  
>Sungguh tak pernah terbayang di benaknya bahwa kisah cintanya terjalin dengan Sai.<p>

Sai yang dulu selalu ia anggap sebagai sosok yang memuakkan.  
>Sai yang selalu obral senyum.<br>Sai yang membuatnya terjerat.  
>Tapi itulah cinta, dapat menjerat seseorang tanpa diduga.<p>

_~~THE END~~_

Bisa dibilang ini sequel dari 'Ayam lapar'

So. . . .  
>Review?<p> 


End file.
